Maine
by LemonLemma
Summary: You've heard about all the interesting things that happened a the New York Institute but what about the Maine institute? Six teenaged Shadow hunters are being sent there to train all for different reasons. Parents were killed, were in an accident that scarred them etc. Everything seems okay until the downworlds appear to be acting up and killing people. SYOC. M for cursing
1. Chapter 1

**Form on profile. Brianne and Travis are just brother and sister and not my main oc(s). Travis runs the institute and Brianne helps him from time to time.**

* * *

"Damn!"

"Language!" Brianne sighed and scowled. New recruits were so frustrating, especially when she had to get the institute ready for them. She was nineteen and she was stuck out in the institute in Maine. Not New York, or France, or London or even Mexico. Maine. And it was even worse when she had her over protective, no swearing goody two shoes brother at hands with her.

"I'm tired, beaten up battling that werewolf and a little annoyed you asked me to help you clean this place up." Brianne said as she pulled a needle out of her foot. She didn't even understand how it got there. It was a room meant for the new recruits that was never used for sewing or a room for first aid care. Travis, her older brother sighed.

"Please just stop complaining, it's not my fault this place is a mess." Brianne rolled her eyes and shook her head as she swept the broom.

"Actually it is, you run the institute, big brother." She said. Travis stopped what he was doing and glanced over at her. Travis was exactly eight years older than her and much more mature. Needless to say she was a surprise and Travis wasn't.

"We don't use this room." Brianne said nothing as she piled dirt into the dust pan. Travis smiled and went back to dusting the book-case in the room. Suddenly a long pound echoed across the institute. Travis smiled and stood up.

"It looks like the new recruits are here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters Accepted**

**Elliana 'Ellie' Genevieve Hartwell-15- Shadowhunter**

**Savannah 'Savi' Ashworth-17-Shadowhunter**

**Deirdre Jones-17-Faerie**

**Jason 'Jay' Darktower-15- Shadowhunter**

**Nathan 'Nate' Bridges-17- Werewolf**

Travis took a deep breath before clapping his hands together. "Okay um…I'm Travis and this is my sister Brianne. I run the institute here and I will be in charge so if there are any problems you come to me." The teenagers said nothing in response. Travis raised an eyebrow.

"Also, as you know the only reason we have an institute here is because of all the downworlders, not demons so that will be most of our problem." One of the recruits gave him an annoyed look. Travis bit his lip. "I apologize for that but it's true."

"Um…last thing I have a meeting with a representative from the Unseelie King's Court tonight. It's a seven pm and I would prefer if none of you bothered me until the representative is gone."

"Unseelie?" Asked one of the boys. One of the girls rolled her eyes and frowned. They were supposed to be taught about these things but she guessed it was different

"The bad faeries, the one who believe in different ideas than the Seelie court. They don't exactly follow the Clave's rules." She said. Her voice was cold and smooth. Travis nodded.

"Correct. What is your name?" Brianne smirked as Travis asked this. The girl narrowed her eyes at him and looked him over before answering his question.

"Ana Bloodword." She answered. She glanced over at Brianne with a cold stare.

"Please follow me to the library your rooms aren't quite ready yet but Brianne will fix that." Brianne gave him an incredulous look. There was no way she was going to finish cleaning the rooms by herself. Travis glanced over at her. "Please." Brianne sighed and gave him a dirty look. She then turned and went the opposite way. Travis bit his lip before turning. "This way."

He started to walk towards the library. The teens picked up their bags and followed him.

* * *

The library was one of the largest rooms in the whole institute. With tall shelves, many red velvet chairs and a table with a lamp on it. A grey cat sat in one of the seats asleep. Travis shrugged. "He was here when I got here, name him whatever you want." No one replied and they dropped their bags by the door. Then they went and sat down. Awkward silence met them. Travis raised an eyebrow.

"Well I have to go meet the representative. Stay here and Brianne will come get you when your rooms are ready." He quickly dashed out the door. They looked between each other awkwardly.

"So…

Ana stood up. "Travis told us to stay here." Said one of the girls. Ana gave her an annoyed look.

"Yes but this is a library, and it has books so I'm going to read." She stalked off, her boots clicking against the marble floor. The other girl frowned and stretched her arms.

"Well this is boring, anyone have a stele? I want to snoop around." The girl had a slight accent. No one responded. The girl frowned. "Is anyone else going to talk?"

"Why do we need too?" asked one of the boys. He was clearly younger than the girl who spoke before but he didn't seem intimidated by her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm Savi." She introduced herself. The younger boy nodded.

"Jay." The clicking of Ana's boots were heard again. She came around the corner of a book shelf and sat down in the nearest seat with a large book in her hand. The girl who had asked Ana where she was going smiled.

"I'm Ellie." She said. The three of them glanced at the only one who hadn't introduced himself. The boy raised an eyebrow at them.

"Nathan but you can call me Nate." Savi smiled, got up and put her hands on her hips. She gave him a grin before walking forward and slamming her hands down on the arms of the chair.

"What about you, do you have a stele?" Nate hesitated, not really liking where the conversation was going. The others watched him. Ana looked up from her book.

"No." Nate said slowly. Savi stood back and crossed her arms trying to decide how to approach the situation.

"Why not?" She asked. Nate shook his head.

"Because I'm a werewolf." Ana closed her book and stared at Nate. Ellie made an o shape with her mouth. Savi smile widened.

"Finally something interesting happens around here." Savi sighed and plopped herself down in her seat. She crossed her legs. "So do you party with vampires and faeries?" She asked. Natee stared at her.

"No." Savi looked disappointed. That was one of the main reasons her parents had sent her to main. Because she partied with downworlders so much. Truthfully she didn't see the problem.

"I guess the ones in Italy are more party goers than the ones here." Suddenly the door to the library opened and Brianne came in. She gave the cat a nasty look even though it was still asleep.

"Rooms are ready." Ana got up first and got her bag. The others followed. Brianne smirked as they went out the door. "Also breakfast is at seven-thirty, and training is usually at eight thirty with the exception of tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Jay asked. Brianne didn't get a chance to answer. Travis and the faerie had come around the corner talking quietly. Travis suddenly looked up and smiled slightly. They walked up to them.

"Everybody this is Deidre." The faerie was beautiful. She had long slivery blonde hair that reached just past her waist, with completely black eyes. She was tall as well, dominating almost all of them but Travis and Nate. Savi smiled at her.

"I'm Savi, this is Nate, Ellie, Jay and Ana." Brianne rolled her eyes and sighed. Savi however didn't seem to care.

"I'm Brianne." The faerie nodded.

"I'm sure we will all get to know each other soon enough." Brianne raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms before looking at her brother. "Can you explain?" Travis gave her a forced smile. Brianne was fine with werewolves and vampires but for some reason faeries just weren't her thing.

"Deidre will be staying here for a while to help us deal with our little problem." The teens gave Travis a curious look.

"What problem?" Jay asked. Ellie watched Travis closely.

"We'll discuss it during dinner, not right now, anybody up for spaghetti?"

**Any suggestions for the cat's name?**


	3. Chapter 3

They sat in silence as they ate. The faerie, Deirdre looked between them with confusion. "Is there something wrong?" She asked curiously. "Because I would prefer you to share it with me than keep it to yourselves." Travis glanced over at her. He had pulled up his sleeves to cook, since Brianne refused to. It revealed runes up his arms. Fresh ones, old ones and scars.

"Apologies Deirdre. They just came here today and it seems that there is some tension." He gave the teens a sharp look. Savi looked up and smiled at the faerie. The faerie gave her a small smile back. So far Savi had been the kindest of them too Deirdre. Ellie had too but the way Savi had talked, smiled and acted towards her. Deirdre liked it better.

"So are you guys going to explain what is going on?" Travis sighed and placed down his fork. He then, very slowly, wiped his mouth with his napkin. Ellie inched forward in her seat. Travis glanced at the girl before talking.

"We have been having problems with downworlders lately. They have acted strange, killing themselves, each other, and a few shadow hunters," He paused. "Those shadowhunters were both my friends, however since the Clave is dealing with Sebastian Verlac right now, this doesn't seem to be a major concern to them." Ana raised an eyebrow. She hadn't expected him to...well say something like that, or at least in that matter.

"They were your friends but you don't seem broken up about their deaths," Travis narrowed his eyes at her and for a moment it seemed like they were hiding something from the others. Travis looked away. Nate let out a long breath. Ana glanced over at him. "Deirdre has come because so far no Fae have gone crazy and killed anybody, they were killed though."

"And my king wants to know who is killing them." Deirdre said stiffly. Ellie smiled.

"Well it should be fun, may be tomorrow we can look around the city?" Ellie asked hopefully. The city, Augusta was a place most of them had never explored.

"Yeah, it would be interesting to hang out with a bunch of mundanes." Jay said. Ana rolled her eyes at the boy's sarcasm. Either way they all knew he was coming. Ana... Well that was a different story

"It would be fun." Nathan butted in. Travis shrugged.

"I suppose it's fun, just be careful, you know the basics." Travis stood up suddenly and picked up his plate. "Brianne will you please show them to their rooms."

* * *

"The library is down the hallway on your first right, the training room is down two flights of these stairs, then a right and go down that hallway until you turn a left. It the first door there." Brianne turned and started to walk down the hallway, her heels clicked against the stone floor.

Ana turned suddenly before walking into her room. Most of the others followed the same suit with the exception of Nate. He stood and sighed as he looked at the door handle.

"Of course. They gave me a silver door handle." He muttered. He went forward and touched the metal. He winced slightly as he opened the door. The room itself was not as dusty as he thought it would be, it was musty though. There was a window across from where stood and a bed on the left. Beside the bed was door that opened to the bathroom. On the other side of the room was a dresser and a closet. He sighed as he placed his suitcase on the bed.

Suddenly he closed his eyes. "Please don't tell me the bed is silver and iron." Just as he said it someone knocked on the door. Nate raised an eyebrow and went towards the door. He flinched as he touched the door handle. It was Jay.

"I think Brianna messed up our rooms, mine has like no metal." He said in a bored voice. Nathan raised an eyebrow at the shorter, younger boy.

"Isn't it Brianne?" He asked. Jay shrugged and went past him and placed his bag on the bed.

"Like I said the other bedroom is yours." Nate nodded and dashed over to get his bag. He quickly exited the room and went down two doors to the bedroom. It was almost exactly the same as the other room except the closet was more towards the window than the last. Jay had been right. The bed was wooden and the door handle, well it wasn't silver, iron maybe?

He closed the door and placed his suitcase on the bed. He then went over to the dresser and opened it with great effort. He then opened his suitcase and started to pile his clothes into the dresser. He paused for a moment to take out his small black, ponytail. His hair fell down to his shoulders and he continued.

He had finally gotten everything in the dresser before placing the suitcase in the closet.

"**_BING_**." Nate looked around and frowned trying to find the source of the sound. Suddenly his eyes landed on the window. A small piece of white paper was stuck inside the window. Nate slowly walked to it. He opened the window and the note fell on the ground. Ne then noticed that a ring was attached to it. He frowned and picked up the ring. It looked like on of the rings a shadowhunter would wear, a family crest. On it was an anchor with a ring around it. He frowned before picking up the note.

_More werewolves are to come. You will regret your choice to come to the institute. The one you will come to love will be killed by you. You friends will be killed by you and you will die. Watch your back werewolf. I suggest you make the best out of your time._

Nate went pale. Great.

* * *

**Question: What does your OC's family crest ring look like? Do they have it? ( Does not apply for Deirdre and Nate) And I know it was kind of short :/**


	4. Chapter 4

The four teens stood silently at a street corner waiting for the light to turn red so they could cross the street. Ana had stayed back at the institute while the others had gone out. Travis of course gave them very strict instructions. Don't wear to much black, don't show your runes,don't talk about shadowhunters and so on. Ellie glanced around at them as the light finally turned red.

"So what are we doing?" She asked. Savi shrugged and glanced over at Nate who knew his way around. She nudged him when he didn't notice this. He jumped slightly before looking over at Savi.

"Huh?" Jay rolled his eyes at the older boy before answering.

"Where are we going?" He asked. Nate hesitated. He had acted strange all morning,not saying a word a breakfast or anything at really. He also seemed distracted, no really paying attention to anything anyone had said. Travis had noticed and whispered something to him but it didn't seem to change anything.

"Um...there's a café down the street." Jay smirked as Ellie and Savi nodded in agreement as they continued down the side-walk, passing a few people ever few feet.

"Ooh, scones, wifi and coffee for lunch." Ellie raised an eyebrow at the boy but it was Savi who spoke.

"How do you know about such _mundane_ things?" She had whispered _mundane. _ Jay gave a careless shrug before answering her question.

"I lived in California. You can't avoid the beach there and they have a lot of mundane things at the beach, you catch on." He replied vaguely. Ellie smiled at him but Jay didn't one said anything as they continued down the street.

"Here." Nate said finally. The stopped and stared at the building. Jay scowled.

"This is no regular cafe."

* * *

"Travis!" Brianne called down the hallway. She sighed in impatience as he didn't answer. She rolled her eyes before walking down the hallway and opening the door to the training room. Travis and Ana stood circling each other, both were sweaty from training. Brianne noticed Travis's look of concentration but Ana's face was almost blank. Travis turned as he noticed her.

"What is it Brianne? Complaining about the water pressure again?" Travis asked in annoyance. Brianne scowled at her older brother and threw the paper at him.

"Dead vampire downtown, werewolves all around." She turned and heard him sigh as he picked up the paper. Ana had put away her weapons and had started to follow Brianne.

"Very well, get ready to go." He said.

"What do you think we're doing?!" Brianne called as she and Ana walked out of the room.

* * *

"This is amazing Nate." Savi said as she eyed a werewolf on the other side of the cafe. Back in Italy she had done things like this all the time, partying, hanging out with downworlders. It was fun until her parents had made her go to Maine. "Turns out my parents were wrong about this." She said and she went forward disappearing into the crowd. Nate shrugged. Jay and Ellie however looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Gosh I hope I don't see anyone I know here."Ellie said. Jay looked at her curiously, wondering what she was talking about. She saw this and added. "I moved here a few months ago with my brother Leo to my Aunt's. She became sick and wanted to send both of us here but Leo refused." Jay nodded and looked around. Everyone was giving them dirty looks. He only saw faeries, werewolves and very few warlocks naturally. The vampires didn't usually come during the day or even at all with all the werewolves around.

"Nate! Brought us some friends!" Ellie and Jay turned to see man...or a warlock with purplish blue skin standing next to Nate with his arm around him. Ellie raised an eyebrow and her hand went to her belt where a knife was. The the warlock narrowed his eyes at her but said nothing. A bit reluctantly Nate introduced the man.

"Ellie, Jay this is Buford Hitch, a friend of my family."The man smirked and smelled the air, then took a deep breath.

"Nice to meet you shadowhunters."At the word a few people attention was directed over at them. Jay rolled his eyes.

"Come on Ellie lets go find Savi." He grabbed her arm and started to pull her. Ellie sighed and yanked her arm away from him but followed anyway. As they scooted through he crowd they over heard more and more conversations. "Dead vampire." "Rogue werewolves." and "Shadowhunters" were the most common and Jay leaned his neck forward to here the conversations.

They eventually found themselves in a table in the back of the restaurant. They had no luck at finding Savi. "My mother would have killed me if she found me in a place like this." Jay shrugged.

"Travis might...but Nate seemed surprised as to how many people were here." She nodded and said nothing. Jay glanced around one more time before mutttering something under his breath.

"What?" Ellie asked. Jay shook his head.

"Nothing."The stayed silent as the people around them tried to sneak glances at them. Unlike Savi and Nate they didn't fit in very well.

"Have you seen two shadowhunters in here?" A cold voice asked. Ellie frowned and glanced over at Jay who sighed. He stood up and looked around for the voice.

"What's to you _shadowhunter?!_" The person had spat the words at the one who had talked. Jay had recognized the voice.

"Ana." He whispered to Ellie who nodded and stood. A small crowd was around in a circle. Ana was in fact there with a man who looked to be a werewolf standing in front o her.

"Ana." Ellie called. The girl turned her head and the werewolf took this as a moment to attacked. He went forward wih his claws raised and struck Aa in the arm. Ana gasped in surprise and turned to him with a scowl on her face.

"Fine _werewolf" _She spat. "If you want to fight, I'll fight." She took her seraph blade from it's place on her back.

"Oh great." Ellie muttered.

* * *

_**Hey guys. Just for to know. I already have who's going to have romances with who. However for the story's sake I am not going to tell you who they are. If you want to know who your oc's love interest will be PM me! Also I would like to know what you want to happen to them with this love interest and what you want the romance to be like. I will then incorporate both ideas.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Why would you do that?!" Travis yelled. Ana however was ignoring him, looking extremely pale. Nate had tried to help her when she was scratched by the werewolf but she had none of it and pulled away. Ellie bit her lip nervously as she looked around, expecting someone to jump out of the bushes around them. Once they had gotten out of the restaurant. Suddenly Ana pulled out her stele. Travis had stopped yelling and watched her draw an _iratze _on her arm.

"I have no idea, but I shouldn't have. " She said shakily. Sudden realization dawned across Travis's face. The others, Brianne included, looked confused. He nodded.

"Brianne take Ana to the institute, the rest of us are going to go deal with the werewolves." Brianne walked up beside Ana before nodding.

"Come on, Queen Elizabeth." Ana scowled at the girl but said nothing.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jay asked. Travis sighed and walked forward...not even bothering to answer.

* * *

Travis put his finger to his lips as they got out their weapons, with the exception of Nate who stood behind them all, a few feet. Ellie who was in front of them put her hand pack and Nate's eyes went and Ellie glanced back. "Sorry." She murmured.

Needless to say he was getting irritated but he couldn't up against a pack of werewolves by himself. He bit his lip and gave them the signal. Savi and Ellie went to the right while Jay and Nate went to the left. He was nervous. He didn't now how well they fought and if Nate could be silent.

He moved forward quietly until he was out in the open. His eyes widened suddenly in surprise. There were only five werewolves...two of which were on the ground in a pool of blood. "Shadow hunter..." One muttered as he sniffed the air. Travis took the chance then and took the hilt of his sword and slammed it down on the werewolf's head. He fell to the ground and the other two growled and turned. The teens took this as the signal and jumped out of the dark with their weapons.

Savi had ducked down and swiped at the werewolf's feet with a sword while Jay and ate had pinned down the other. Ellie glanced back at Travis who had a cold look on his face. He frowned and glanced back and forth between the two werewolves as the struggled. "Kill that one." Ellie and Savi frowned and glanced at each other. Savi sighed before handing her sword to Ellie. Ellie frowned and walked forward before plunging the sword into the creature's heart. Ellie bit her lip and looked away. Travis bent down and lifted the other werewolf's head up.

The werewolf growled and thrashed under Jay and Nate's grips. "Hmmmm...Nearbird." It growled. It smirked. "I remember killing a Beatrice Nearbird a few years ago." Travis's eyes narrowed.

"Hold your tongue downworlder." He said taking a knife out of his belt. The creature eyed it suspiciously.

"Master won't be very happy with any of you...he'll kill you he will." He said glancing around at the teens. Travis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Suddenly he lifted up the knife and dug it in to the creatures back. Nate gasped and backed away as the werewolf laid still.

"His mind was gone...something as controlling him." Travis said looking the werewolf over. He bit his lip. "Nothing we can do now. Come on we need to discuss some thing back at the institute.

* * *

When they got back Ana, Deirdre and Brianne were sitting at the dining room table with tea in their hands. Ana, looking very pale, had given them a cold greeting before taking a sip of her tea with shaky hands.

It confused Nate. How had one simple werewolf scratch hurt her this much. A scratch wouldn't transform you, a bit would. A shadow hunter could simply put an _ iratze _on and they would be fine. "What happened?" Brianne asked.

"Their minds were completely gone...they killed two of other werewolves...probably the ones that resisted." Travis said in annoyance. "Anyway..." He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and ring. Ana frowned.

"Where did you get that?" She asked. Travis gave her a sharp look.

"I was getting to that." He paused. "Nate was in his bedroom the other night when he heard tapping. He went over to the window to find this note and the ring. The note said. _More Werewolves are to come. You will regret your choice to come to the institute. The one you will come to love will be killed by you. Your friends will be killed by you and you will die. Watch your back werewolf. I suggest you make the best out of your time." _

"That's my ring." Ana spoke up. avis frowned and glanced over at her.

"Excuse me?"

"The ring is mine." Ana replied. Travis looked down at the ring and held it up for her to see. She nodded He sighed and handed it over to her.

"Why wouldn't you tell us that it was missing?" Travis asked as she put it on. The others glanced down at her. She sighed.

"I was convinced I could find it myself. I had it earlier that day when I got there and then suddenly it disappeared."

"That still does not explain why the ring was with the note." Deirdre said.

"May be she's the reason all the downworlders are going crazy." Jay said jokingly. Ana scowled at him.

"She hasn't even been here a week Jay." Ellie reminded. Jay sighed and shrugged. Travis sighed and closed the note.

"It's no use there's no logical reason. As f now Nathan I would like you to tell me about your family and life before you got here. They said the one you loved. I'm assuming it's someone in your family." Nate stood and stretched his arms forward.

"If any of you can get the dishes I would appreciate it." Brianne scoffed as he glanced over at her.

"Not happening." She stood up and walked across the room and opened the door.

"I'll do it." Savi volunteered. Travis nodded.

"Just remember training starts tomorrow don't be up too late." Travis said he walked the opposite way of Brianne and Nate followed him quickly. Ellie, Jay and Ana got up.

"Thanks Savi." Ellie said. Jay nodded at her and Savi shrugged. They walked out of the room leaving her and Deirdre.

"Is there something wrong?" Savi asked her. The faerie glanced up at her.

"No...I mean everything is fine." Savi smiled as she picked up a plate.

"Are you enjoying your time here?" As she said it her Italian accent became thicker. The faerie nodded as she watched her.

"May I ask you a question?" The faerie asked. Savi glanced at the faerie in surprise. She was very different from the faeries she had met. Her outfit was more shadowhunter or mundane like than faerie and she seemed bolder than most.

"You just did but yes." Savi answered. The plates were in her hands and she was going to go put them in the kitchen to wash.

"Where are you from...your accent is very beautiful but I can't seem to figure out where it is from." A look of confusion went across Deirdre's face as she asked. Savi laughed making the faerie more confused.

"I'm from Italy." She replied. "Like with Venice and Rome and the ruler Caesar." Deirdre smiled.

"I heard it is very beautiful." Savi nodded. "Then why did you leave?" Savi sighed and placed down the plates.

"My parents...I went to parties a lot with downworlders and then I got a werewolf girlfriend and that was the last straw for they put in a request and I was sent here." Savi expected the faerie to frown or something about how her parents were right but she didn't Deirdre simply smiled.

"Let me help you." She picked up her plate.

* * *

Travis rubbed his temples. "It makes absolutely no sense. You said the only people have ever really cared about are your parents." Nate nodded. "But this note implies its one person."

"I have no clue and it's even stranger Ana's ring was with it." Travis nodded.

"I suggest you don't ask her many questions though...you have seen how she is." Nate nodded. "I think you should get to bed we all have a big day tomorrow." Nate nodded and stood up.

"Night."

"Good night"


End file.
